


Old Wounds

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: OT4 Verse [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Healing, Multi, OT4, Old Wounds, Other, Poly, Polyamory, Post Reveal, Pregnancy, Wedding, post hawk moth, post papillon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien visits his father to announce his engagement to Marinette... and Nino, and Alya. Can the Agreste men put the past behind them and be a family again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerWolfDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/gifts).



“I’m getting married, Father.”

Gabriel raised one eyebrow in question. “Oh?” The word was calm, no trace of malice, but it rattled Adrien’s confidence nonetheless. The waist-high desk between the two feeling more like an insurmountable wall.

“We have decided to get married- Marinette, Alya, Nino, and I. We’re happy, and we’re doing well, a-and…um…”

“Yes?”

“I love them, Father. I really, really do.” The physicist fought back his nerves. He was a grown man, and he was doing this for them. For Alya, Marinette, and Nino. This is what they wanted to have together; they wanted to be a family. Adrien felt for the photo in his pocket, using it as his good luck charm for the day. “I want your blessing, Father, please.”

Gabriel sighed, pinching his brow slightly and rubbing at where his glasses normally rested. “Did you tell your mother already?”

Adrien nodded. “I did. I told her at lunch yesterday.” He watched his father’s schooled expression for any hint of reaction. Nothing.

“And?” the designer prompted.

“She wants to pick out the bouquets. And she started looking at venues already.”

Gabriel let out a soft laugh, his features warming. “That woman was ready for you to get married as soon as you moved in with them. It comes as no surprise to me that she has already planned your wedding for you.”

Gabriel glanced down at his son and continued, “You don’t need my blessing, Adrien, you’re a grown man with a wonderful group of people who love you.” Adrien felt himself deflate. “But…I like to think of myself as part of that group of people. If it is your wish, then you have my blessing.”

Adrien felt his etiquette slip as he rounded his father’s desk and pulled him into a hug. “Oh, thank you, Father! I was so worried- I know you haven’t always thought very highly of Nino, and that things after the battle were strained with Marinette, but thank you.” Adrien was trying not to cry.

Gabriel gave him a sad smile, “I know that our…miraculous…past strained our relationship, and I’m so sorry for everything I have done, but I am trying to be better. I am trying to make it up to you, to Miss Marinette, to your mother.”

Adrien gave his father an equally watery smile. The physicist felt Plagg nudging the photo in his pocket, reminding him that there was something else that needed to be said.

Adrien was about to speak when his father began, “It’s been quite some time since there was an Agreste wedding. When is it?”

“We’re getting married in two months. Mari wanted a spring wedding and Nino wanted summer, so we compromised with late May.”

The fashion designer gave a thoughtful hum. “I see. That’s not much time. I presume Miss Marinette is inclined to design her own dress and likely Miss Alya’s as well?”  
“Uh- yeah. Mari is making the dresses and the tuxes for Nino and I. But, Father, they’re not taking our last name.”

Gabriel froze in his pacing. “Oh, are they keeping their last names? I wouldn’t have considered it, but I suppose that with two grooms, it makes more sense.”  
“OW!” Adrien yelped as Plagg pinched him.

“Spit it out, Kid,” the Kwami hissed, tired of his holder dancing around the issue.

“Adrien?” his father questioned, his tone slightly disapproving, but he softened it before continuing. “What is it that you need to ‘spit out’? ”

The wielder of the ring of destruction suddenly found the marble flooring very interesting. “Well, you see…..We’re actually taking Marinette’s last name. We figured it would be easier to have one last name for the baby, and we decided on Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien held his breath, waiting for backlash, glancing up at his father when none came.

Gabriel was speechless. His Arctic blue eyes caught wide and… were those tears? Adrien had never seen his father look like this before. Flabbergasted, but not enraged. “Did you say ‘baby’?”

Adrien nodded, gulping nervously and fumbling to grab the photo. “Part of the reason why the wedding is so soon. Marinette is five weeks pregnant.” The twenty-two-year-old passed the sonogram to his father.

“Is it yours? Not that it matters, because their children would still be my grandchildren, but is it?”

Adrien turned scarlet, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah…We know for sure that the baby is mine. Nino was in Hollywood at the time. ”

Gabriel was definitely crying now. Adrien panicked; he hadn’t seen his father cry since they’d found his mother.

“Father? Are you alright?”

Gabriel took a moment to compose himself, but he couldn’t stop the small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m going to be a grandfather.”

Adrien smiled back, “Yeah. Yeah, you are. Mari doesn’t care as long as the baby is strong and healthy, but I personally think this one is a boy. Alya thinks it’s a girl, and Nino is just content to wait and see.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Your mother was so positive that you were going to be a boy, she had already picked out the nursery colors when she was two months. It’s ironic that she chose a black cat as the motif.”

“Mari and our friend Nathaneäl are designing the nursery, I think they are going with a Miraculous theme. But for now, Mari, Alya, and I are house-hunting for someplace with room to grow. I have feeling that in the future, there will be more little feet. But probably after we have all finished university.”

Gabriel gave a thoughtful hum. “You’re right. How is Miss Marinette going to balance that? The fashion industry is quite cutthroat.”

“Actually,” Adrien laughed, “Mari is graduating with honors next month, and her online store is skyrocketing. She and I are opening her fashion house officially after the honeymoon.”

“I always suspected that her talents would be recognized. That is pleasing to hear.” Gabriel adjusted his tie. “How are your studies?”

“Excellent. Business is dry, but logical, but physics is so exciting! I know the others don’t get it, but it’s so fascinating to understand why things work, and I’d like to think it helps me outside of the classroom as well.”

“Speaking of your extracurriculars… how is Nooroo doing? I know I don’t deserve his forgiveness, but I hope he is better now with Miss Alya.” Gabriel was staring off to the side, his fingers drumming lightly on the solid surface of his desk.

Adrien gave his father a kind smile. “He’s doing well. Alya spoils him a bit with the food, but he’s happy and healthy. He also said, that when you’re ready, he’d like to see you.”

The fashion designer’s head shot up. “He would?”

“He wants to forgive you,” Adrien added.

“Why? After what I did, I would have expected never to see him again.”

“He understands why you did it, and he knows how his powers can overwhelm and poison people. Nooroo also wants you to be comfortable in our home and he wants you to be there for your family.”

Gabriel pulled his son into a tight hug. “I promise I’ll be a better father now. I don’t want to miss out on any more of your life, and especially not your children’s lives.”

Adrien leaned into the hug, basking in the warmth and ignoring Plagg’s quiet groans in favor of whispering, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings. I will also be writing the ot4 as married in the future (because the ninonette and alyadrien stories have them older than this but not married.) I like to pretend that healthy polyamory is allowed in this future.
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr.


End file.
